Three Months of Hell
by WingArashi
Summary: ....Dear god, I am a sick bastard. I can make a hardcore WizxDaisuke, but not a DarkxDaisuke? What the hell is wrong with me? Read at your own risk....Jesus I really am a sick bastard.


Me: Yeah, this is about Daisuke being alone for the summer. He and Dark are separated and he left with his parents to Europe! Saying poor daisuke would only get in the way. But, what they didn't notice was Wiz didn't go with them as he was in Heat and had his eyes set on our little red So daisuke must endure the whole summer with wiz fucking him as Daisuke or Dark! He may even transform into other people! How will Daisuke survive!

Daisuke: I don't know why don't you ask me! -holds up knife-

Me: DAISUKE YOU PUT THAT AAAHHHH!!!!! -runs-

Daisuke: GET BACK HERE SO I CAN SLIT YOUR THROAT! -chases-

Me: ENJOY! WARNING LOTS OF SEX! AND AAAHHH!!! -dodges flying knives-

Daisuke: STAY STILL!

**:Niwa House:**

Daisuke yawned as he walked down the stairs of an empty Niwa house. For his family including Dark have all went to Europe. Now, if your wondering why Dark is out of his body then that is very simple. For you see, Dark got this necklace and when he did a tug of war with krad, the necklace broke making them have permeant bodies. So in other words which hurt daisuke a lot, he wasn't needed anymore. So, Daisuke was here going into his kitchen only to be in a shock of a life time as he saw something that really shouldn't be here. Wiz was on the kitchen table who seems to be shaking and look really feverish. "Wiz! Aren't you suppose to be with Dark? Wiz your burning up are you okay?" asked Daisuke as he went to his pet, who sharply turned at him with a lustful gaze.

Daisuke stepped back a bit as wiz slowly turned around narrowing his ludtful gaze at Daisuke. "Um, wiz why are you looking at me like that" asked Daisuke for his only answer be for wiz to start glowing and tackle Daisuke to the ground. "Wiz what the matter with you!" yelled Daisuke only for his scared Rubby eyes to stare at Wiz lustful rubby eyes as he transformed into Daisuke. Daisuke tried to struggle as wiz held both his hands up ripping his shirt with his mouth. Not Carring about the buttons popping out. "WIZ STOP! PLEASE!" begged Daisuke as he feared of what wiz was gonna do. Wiz after finally getting Daisuke's shirt open started planting kisses on Daisuke's chest making Daisuke moan in pleasure.

"Wiz, what Ah! Has gotten hhmmm into you?" asked daisuke looking at his pet, who paid no head as he continued with his butterfly kisses. This made Daisuke, notice that wiz was naked and as such the heat from his body was going into Daisuke's body making finally realize what was wrong. "HOLY SHIT WIZ IS IN HEAT!" cried Daisuke in his head for Wiz had captured Daisuke's lips with his own begging for entrance. When Daisuke's still had his mouth shut, wiz then grinded his already hard dick against Daisuke's crotch and since it was pj's Daisuke felt and moaned making wiz plung his tongue into Daisuke's wet cavern.

Daisuke didn't really know what was going on as he felt Wiz pick him up while still kissing him. He then made an off sound as suddenly they were in his room? Daisuke must have blanked out, but when he tried to move his hand's which he couldn't that when he noticed they were bound to the leg of the couch with wiz already on top, and taking off his pj bottoms and boxers. "Wiz! What are you doing!" gasped Daisuke now realizing where he was and what wiz was doing.

On the other hand, Wiz paid no head to Daisuke as he finished taking off the remainder articles of clothing on Daisuke's lithe body. Daisuke shivered as he felt cold all over, only to become warm when he felt roaming hand all over his body. "AAaahhh" moaned Daisuke as he couldn't help it. One slithering hand had found his little bud, and start pinching it in a teasing way. Wiz watched Daisuke's changing expression with hunger and soon Wiz took Daisuke's little nipple into his mouth. "HHHhaaaaaa!!!! Wiz! Wiz!" moaned Daisuke as he felt Wiz suckle his nipple swirling his touch around the bud. Biting down onto his making Daisuke breath hard from pleasure.

Daisuke can feel himself getting hard his cock start raising up, touching Wiz's member making him moan at the small touches. Wiz, finished his treatment with Daisuke's nipple before blowing onto it making Daisuke gasp. Wiz then did the other nipple the same treatment before backing up to look at Daisuke. Daisuke, was panting under Wiz his body trembling, his cock begging for attention. Daisuke, thought it was over only to yelp in surprise as he felt something moist on his rock hard cock. "Wiz! Uuuuuhhhhh! Ha! Ha!" panted Daisuke as he felt Wiz's tongue swirling around his cock. Wiz loved the sounds Daisuke was making bobbing his head up and down. Trying to suck harder and faster for Daisuke's noise to come out loud and stronger.

"Wiz! I'm coming! I'm AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Daisuke screamed out as he felt himself cum into Wiz's mouth. He drank it all greedily and hungrily. Wiz slowly removed Daisuke's dick from his mouth licking the side before spreading Daisuke's legs. Daisuke who was trying to recover from his organism, couldn't as he felt something prob his ass. "Wiz!" yelled Daisuke as he looked to what his Rabbit was doing. Wiz was currently licking the outside of Daisuke's Anus before plunging his tongue into Daisuke. Now, Daisuke thought he was feeling a weird feeling from before, but this was even weirder.

Wiz was more focused on getting as much Saliva as he can into daisuke. Before long, Wiz stared sticking his fingers inside, making scissors trying to stretched Daisuke as much as he can. Daisuke, cried out when he felt the fingers go inside of him. "Wiz! Wha–...are you...doing!" cried Daisuke as he clenched at Wiz's finger. All of a sudden Daisuke felt a hand on his face making him look. Wiz was rubbing his hair and face with his free hand as if trying to tell Daisuke to relax. Which he did and slowly allowed wiz to prepare him.

For now, wiz had a little mission for his fingers he stretched and probed the inside of Daisuke. "Ha..ha...huuuu.." Daisuke started to moan as the finger being added and moving started feeling good as Daisuke started buck back into them. Wiz only smirked at that and licked Daisuke's face before going back on his little mission. Which he succeeded as he heard Daisuke screamed from his finger hitting his prostate. "Wizu! Hhhhhaaaa" he moaned as he tried to see clearly.

Wiz on the other hand pulled his finger out, with Daisuke's complaint as he position himself infront of Daisuke. "Daisuki!" he smiled making Daisuke look, only to scream out when he felt something very big and very hard go inside of him. "Wiz! It hurts! It hurts!" cried Daisuke as pools of tears started pouring down. Wiz, made a quick movement to be fully inside before waiting for Daisuke. Coaxing him by licking his cheek or kissing his lips. Daisuke soon started to calm down making Wiz smile.

Wiz started to buck his hips trying to see if Daisuke was licking this. After awhile of bucking he found movement back and moaning. Soon wiz started to put a fast his pace as his cock slide all the out only to slide back in harshly. "Hhhhaaaa! Wiz! More! More!" cried Daisuke all thought gone and sealed away as he only wanted to reach his climax. Wiz did as his master commanded as he started pounding into the pour. The sounds in the room were that of pounding flesh and moans. Daisuke's body getting all sweaty as he moaned and called out to Wiz's name. Wiz bucking hard into Daisuke making the smaller one shiver and moan in pleasure.

Wiz grinned as he saw Daisuke moan out loudly and start to pant faster. He knew that he was starting to hit his prostate as he too felt the waves of pleasure around his cock making Wiz pound Daisuke even harder. "Wiz! I'm coming! Aaaaahhhhaaaaa" cried Daisuke as he felt himself close to his limit. Wiz felt so too, but his pride was the best of him as he grabbed a hold of Daisuke's flopping cock and started bumping it hard and fast. Giving Daisuke not time to adjust to the new pleasure as he started to have tears pour from the sudden pleasure and heat. "WIZ! Wiz! AAAHHHH!!! WIZZZ!!!!" moaned Daisuke as he finally came. White semen spread everywhere like frosting on a cake or snow. Splashing on Wiz's stomache and Daisuke's chest.

Wiz found himself at his climax as well feeling the tight walls of Daisuke's hot cavern cave in all of a sudden would make anyone go over the edge. Soon he too came, which was a whole lot as some squirted out of Daisuke anus. Wiz slowly slide out making more of the white fluid come out going all over the nice carpet floor. Mental note to Wiz clean that up. Wiz then having more animal instinct started licking Daisuke and himself off. First himself as it was by instinct then daisuke. Daisuke panted and just didn't care that Wiz was cleaning him off. That's when all thought and realization hit Daisuke hard like a ton of bricks falling on you.

"Oh..My...God...I just had sex with my pet!" he screamed in his head as he noticed Wiz Untiing his wrist. Wiz carefully picked Daisuke up and held him as if he were the most precious treasure in the world. "Oh shit, oh shit! What am I gonna do! Oh wait! Maybe its over! Yeah!" thought Daisuke, but just to make sure, he petted with before diving into the shower. Wiz looked at the mess they made and sigh before he started cleaning. Yes, cleaning, he is like 1,000 years old people, he should know the basics of what humans did.

**:In the Basement:**

"AH HA! FOUND IT!" daisuke cheered as he opened an old book up on the History of the Phantom Thief Dark. "Here it is! Every so many years or maybe even month there is a time where Dark's pet goes into a stage of heat, At this, he will take on forms of people, blah, blah! Ah here! Last for about 3 months, well that is–...THREE MONTHS!" screamed Daisuke which reach all the way upstairs where Wiz was taking a shower. Wiz smirked as he continued to bath as Daisuke read on.

"They only mate, with people they seem to most like, and will transform into people he knows best, which is usually the Tamer and Kaito Dark himself...oh shit" Daisuke murmured as he re-read the whole passage. "But...but...SUMMER VACATION DOESN'T LAST FOR THREE MONTHS!" he screamed at the book which did nothing, but give him the "I don't care" look.

Daisuke then noticed something in bold red and decided to read a loud. "P.S. Once the first time mating, they will only mate with that person for the remainder of three months, causing the effects of over protective, follows you everywhere, will growl at anyone who touches the tamer or Dark except for maybe each other...But watch out for over protective and following...Good luck!.. GOOD LUCK IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!" he screamed at the book before throwing it at the stone wall. Daisuke collapses onto the floor in exhaustion. "WHAT AM I GONNA DO!" he cried, all the while wiz was smirking.

:TO BE CONTINUED!:

Me: -comes out of hiding spot and whispers- God I am a sick person..Eek! -hides-

Daisuke: Where the hell is she! -passes by the bush-

Me: -comes out again- more to come like cross-dressing, threesomes, toys and other things!

Daisuke: And you death! -smiles and holds up sword-

Me: My death? Why...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! -runs away-

Daisuke: COME BACK HERE! -chases-


End file.
